Naruto and Sasuke : Power of Two Poseidon Re - Incarnation
by Mr.Jung27
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatkan Kekuatan dari Poseidon untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka selain itu mereka juga bertujuan untuk berjumpa dengan Keluarga mereka penasaran? Mari lihat ceritanya. Strong NaruSasu Jangan lewatkan aksinya. Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto and Sasuke : Power of Two Poseidon Re – Incarnation**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Hai hai saya kembali lagi dengan Cerita Baru. Disini saya ambil bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Reinkarnasi Poseidon sang Dewa Laut Mitologi Yunani kuno sang penguasa lautan dan kerajaan Atlantis. Hehe saya buat cerita ini akan lebih menarik dari sebelumnya karena itu saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Sekian bacotnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO dan ICHIE ISHIBUMI_** _Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Other_ _Rating : M_ _Pair : Naruto x Someone and Sasuke x Someone_ _Waring : Jelek, berantakan, Typo dimana – mana pokoknya belum sempurna._ _Semoga Senang !_ . . _Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Sisa dari Keluarga Mereka yang mengalami Kecelakaan Mereka berusaha untuk Hidup di Dunia baru dengan Kekuatan Baru._

 **Note : Naruto berada di Dunia Kita ini sekarang jadi jangan bingung OK !**

This is a Crossover Fanfic.

 _ **Chapter 1 : Prologue.**_

 **Naruto POV On**

Mengapa semua ini berakhir dengan tragis mengapa?

Mengapa Tuhan sangat kejam membuat semua kejadian ini?

Banyak yang berkata Tuhan itu Maha Baik dan menyayangi umatnya tetapi inikah yang disebut baik?

Apanya yang baik apanya yang menyayangi kalau hanya menyebabkan sebuah tragedi besar?

Dimanakah Tuhan yang akan menyelamatkan itu dimana?

Tuhan itu hanya duduk memerhatikan semua kejadian di Dunia ini

Tak pernah di pikirkannya nasib seluruh umat Manusia ini

Mengapa di Dunia ini diperlukan Tuhan?

Andai saja tidak ada Tuhan tak akan ada yang berharap selamat dari tragedi yang mengerikan dan mengancam nyawa itu

Kucoba berteriak memanggil nama Tuhan tetapi Ia hanya berdiam diri menonton kejadian yang mengenaskan ini

Jikalau Aku tidak berharap kepada Tuhan semua kejadian ini pasti kupasrahkan

Jikalau Engkau baik tunjukkanlah Dirimu selamatkanlah Kami ini

Di depan mataku sendiri Orang tuaku hanyut tak bernyawa hanya karena kekejaman Dunia ini

Hm betapa naasnya ini semua

Tou-chan

Kaa-chan

Andai saja ni tidak terjadi

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Sasuke POV On**

Tuhan tunjukkanlah Dirimu selamatkanlah Kami

Manusia berkata Engkau sanggup melakukan segalanya

Kalau Engkau sanggup selamatkanlah Kami jangan hanya berdiam diri melihati Kami

Dimana KuasaMu itu

Jikalau itu benar selamatkanlah Kami

Tou-chan

Kaa-chan

Onii-chan

Kuharap Tuhan menyelamatkan kita

Kuharap semua kehidupan ini berakhir dengan indah

Tetapi

Ini semua berakhir dengan naas

Inikah akhir dari Hidup Kami?

Andai saja ini semua tidak terjadi

 **Sasuke POV End**

 **Flashback On**

Di Malam Hari yang tenang di sebuah Restoran di Negara bagian AS terdapat banyak orang yang sedang Makan Malam salah satunya Keluarga kedua pemeran utama Kita. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu saat menunggu Makanan datang.

 **Di Dalam Restoran**

"Jadi setelah dari sini Kita berlibur kemana lagi sebelum kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Lelaki berambut pirang.

"Bagaimana kalau ke London?" Kata Fugaku.

"Tidak Kita kan sudah sering kesana" Kata Mikoto.

"Kalau ke Paris?" Lanjut Mikoto.

"Tidak Kita kan juga sudah sering kesana" Sangkal Kushina.

"Hm Kita ke Rio saja" Usul Itachi.

"Um mungkin itu pendapat bagus" Setuju Minato.

"Hmm itu bagus" Kata Mikoto.

"Kalau semua setuju berarti tujuan kita adalah Rio" Kata Minato.

Ya mereka berlibur bersama karena Keluarga Mereka sangat akrab mulai dari Minato berteman dengan Fugaku dan Kushina dengan Mikoto dan dilanjutkan oleh Anak – anaknya. Minato adalah Pemilik Perusahaan Namikaze Corporation dan Fugaku Pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha Corporation.

Pelayan datang membawa banyak sekali Makanan khas Amerika.

"Welcome to enjoy the Food" Kata Pelayan itu hormat.

"Nah Makanan Kita sudah datang sebaiknya Kita nikmati" Kata Fugaku.

"Itadakimasu"

Mereka menyantap Makanan yang banyak sekali itu. Naruto dan Sasuke berlomba siapa yang terlebih dahulu selesai makan. Itachi mengambil bendera Lomba dan menjadi juri :v.

"Bersedia, siap, ya" Itachi mengayunkan benderanya.

Mereka berdua mulai makan dengan cepat seperti kilat bahkan karena cepatnya mereka tidak bisa melihat gerakkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"uwwakan kwu kwalwahkan Kauw" Kata Naruto.

"Twidak akwan kwubiarkwan" Kata Sasuke.

Pertarungan Mereka sangat sengit dan masih dalalm keadaan imbang.

"Ayo Naruto Kalahkan Sasuke _ttebane_!" Dukung Kushina.

"Kalahkan Naruto-kun" Dukung Mikoto pada Anaknya.

Mereka berdua memang Anak umur 5 tahun yang aneh dengan Intensitas makan melebihi Orang Dewasa. Di dalam acara Lombanya Mereka mulai memasuki Makanan Continental. Naruto mulai mengambil Lobster yang tidak Ia ketahui masih hidup dan juga di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Hei Dobe bisakah Kau kalahkan Aku" Ledek Sasuke.

"Heeh sombong Kau Teme" Balas Naruto.

Naruto langsung menggigit Lobster itu dan...

"Akkhh" Teriak Naruto karena Hidungnya dijepit Lobster itu.

Mereka semua tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat Naruto yang dijepit Lobster.

"Weeee" Ejek Sasuke.

Tiba – tiba...

"Akhh aduh Hidungku" Teriak Sasuke yang kesakitan Karena kepiting yang di Tangannya menjepit Hidungnya.

Mereka semua kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kedua Anak itu.

"Lobster sialan" Teriak Sasuke.

Malam itu adalah malam yang indah bagi Mereka.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

"Ayo Kaa – chan Kita berangkat" Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Tou – chan cepat" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah" Kata Minato.

"Ayo kebawah" Ajak Kushina

 **Sasuke Side.**

"Ayo Tou – chan, Kaa – chan, Oni – chan cepat" Teriak Sasuke.

"Baik baik" Kata Fugaku.

"Sekarang ayo ke bawah" Ajak Mikoto.

 **Di Lobby.**

"Nah ayo kita ke Bandara sekarang" Kata Minato.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan keluar dari hotel.

 **Di Bandara.**

Pesawat Jet Pribadi Minato telah menunggu di Bandara.

"Nah Ayo kita berangkat" Kata Minato.

"Ayo" Jawab Mereka serempak.

Mereka menaikki Pesawat itu, Pesawat yang mewah dan spektakuler.

"Kapten Kita akan ke Rio" Kata Minato.

"Hai" Kata sang Kapten.

" _Semuanya harap pasang sabuk pengaman karena Kita akan berangkat"_ Kata sang Kapten melalui Mic.

Mereka pun berangkat dan meninggalkan Bandara dengan aman dan selamat. Perjalanan Mereka sangat baik sebelum memasuki wilayah Segitiga Bermuda. Tempat yang berbahaya karena sudah banyak korban yang termakan tetapi sang Pilot menghiraukan semua itu.

Tiba – tiba...

Pesawat Jet yang dikendarai Mereka mati secara tiba – tiba.

" _Para Penumpang sekalian harap gunakan Pelampung yang ada dibelakang Jok karena Pesawat Kita akan tenggelam"_

" _Jadi harap sebelum Pesawat tenggelam lompatlah dari Pesawat"_ Lanjut sang Kapten.

"Tou-chan apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Naruto kecil.

"Tenang saja ya Naruto" Kata Tou-chan sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum melihat Ayahnya.

"Ayo Naruto pakai pelampungmu" Suruh Ayahnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Setelah semua orang selesai memakai Pelampungnya mereka mulai melompat.

"Ayo kita lompat bersama – sama" Kata Minato.

Mereka pun melompat sambil bergandengan Tangan. Akhirnya Pesawat tercebur ke dalam Laut dan tiba – tiba ada pusaran air di Laut. Pusaran itu menarik mereka semua dengan cepat sampai tenggelam.

'Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ba-chan, Ji-chan, Onii-chan, Sasuke' Batin Naruto.

'Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ba-chan, Ji-chan, Onii-chan, Naruto' Batin Sasuke.

Mereka semua hanyut di telan pusaran air itu.

 **Flashback End**

Tiba – tiba Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di tempat berwarna putih.

"Naruto, Sasuke" Panggil seseorang.

'Siapa itu' Batin mereka berdua.

"Aku Kami-sama" KataNya.

"Sialan kenapa Engkau menunjukkan Dirimu setelah Orang tua Kami meninggal" Teriak Naruto sambil menangis.

"Itu semua sudah tertulis dalam takdir" Kata Kami-sama.

"Hiks apanya yang takdir" Kata Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Aku telah menulis semua takdir Manusia sebelum adanya Manusia ini" Kata Kami-sama.

"Kau hiks sangat kejam" Teriak Naruto.

Sedangkan Kami-sama yang dikatai kejam hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa hiks Kau tersenyum" Teriak Sasuke pada Kami-sama.

Sedangkan Kami-sama hanya diam dan masih tersenyum.

"Jawab" Teriak Naruto.

"Hahahaha Kalian ini Anak yang berani berteriak kepada Dewa" Kata Kami-sama sambil tertawa.

"Hah?" Naruto dan Sasuke bungkam mendengar perkataan Kami-sama.

"Baiklah Karena Kalian ingin menagih kebaikanKu akan kuberikan Kalian hidup baru" Kata Kami-sama.

"Tidak Kami hanya ingin kembali bertemu dengan Orang tua Kami" Sangkal Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengangguk ikut menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Tenang saja Kalian akan bertemu dengan Orang tua kalian" Kata Kami-sama.

Naruto dan Sasuke bersorak bahagia.

"Tetapi sebelum bertemu dengan Orang tua Kalian, Kalian akan berlatih bersama Poseidon sang Dewa Lautan" Kata Kami-sama.

"Karena Kalian adalah reinkarnasi dari Poseidon" Kata Kami-sama.

"Tetapi sebelum itu Aku akan memberikan Kalian kekuatan tambahan untuk membumihanguskan Ouroboros Dragon yaitu Naga yang tak terbatas" Kata Kami-sama.

"Fujin, Kagutsuchi" Panggil Kami-sama.

"Ya Kami-sama" Jawab Mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin Kalian menitipkan Kekuatan Kalian pada kedua bocah ini" Suruh Kami-sama.

"Baiklah" Kata Mereka berdua.

"Fujin berikan kekuatan Angin spesial itu pada Naruto" Suruh Kami-sama.

"Hai Kami-sama" Jawab Fujin.

"Kagutsuchi berikan Kekuatan Api hitamMu pada Sasuke" Suruh Kami-sama.

"Hai Kami-sama" Jawab Kagutsuchi.

Naruto dan Sasuke merasa kekuatan yang sangat besar dalam diri Mereka.

"Nah dengan kekuatan Api dan Angin Kalian dapat berkombinasi untuk membuat Api yang lebih dasyat latihlah kekuatan Kalian itu bersama Poseidon di Atlantis" Kata Kami-sama.

"Oh ya satu lagi Kalian juga memiliki Kekuatan dari Poseidon yaitu Air" Kata Kami-sama.

"Nah karena waktuku sudah habis sebaiknya ku berangkatkan Kalian" Kata Kami-sama.

Tiba – tiba tempat itu memudar dan hilang.

Naruto dan Sasuke terbawa arus Lautan hingga ke Pulau Atlantis. Disinilah perjuangan Mereka dimulai.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

Maaf Kalau pendek ya soalnya itu kan masih Prologue. Juga masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran.

Biarpun jelek tolong...

 **RnR Please...**

 **Out No Jutsu**

 **Pooooffffhhhh.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah dengan kekuatan Api dan Angin Kalian dapat berkombinasi untuk membuat Api yang lebih dasyat latihlah kekuatan Kalian itu bersama Poseidon di Atlantis" Kata Kami-sama.

"Oh ya satu lagi Kalian juga memiliki Kekuatan dari Poseidon yaitu Air" Kata Kami-sama.

"Nah karena waktuku sudah habis sebaiknya ku berangkatkan Kalian" Kata Kami-sama.

Tiba – tiba tempat itu memudar dan hilang.

Naruto dan Sasuke terbawa arus Lautan hingga ke Pulau Atlantis. Disinilah perjuangan

Mereka dimulai.

Para Prajurit Poseidon yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke di pinggir pantai segera berlari ke tempat Mereka berada.

"Lihatlah Anak – anak ini Mereka bisa terbawa arus sampai ke sini ya?" Kata Salah satu Prajurit.

"Ya Kau benar" Jawab salah seorang lagi.

"Ayo Kita bawa Mereka kepada Poseidon-sama"

"Ayo"

Mereka membawa pergi Naruto dan Sasuke kepada Poseidon.

"Poseidon-sama" Panggil Prajurit tadi sambil membungkuk.

"Hm Ada apa?" Tanya Poseidon.

"Kami menemukan Anak – anak ini di Pantai" Ujarnya.

"Siapa Mereka?" Tanyanya.

"Hamba tidak tahu Poseidon-sama" Jawab si Prajurit

"Buanglah Mereka" Suruh Poseidon tegas.

"Hai Poseidon-sama" Jawab si Prajurit.

'Poseidon' Panggil seseorang dalam pikiran Poseidon.

'Kami-sama ada apa' Kata Poseidon dalam pikirannya.

' Mereka adalah Anak –anak reinkarnasiMu' Kata Kami.

'Jadi Mereka Anak itu tetapi Mereka hanya Manusia biasa' Kata Poseidon.

'Tetapi Mereka memiliki tekad yang kuat' UjarNya.

'Baiklah' Kata Poseidon.

"Tunggu" Ujar Poseidon kepada Prajurit itu.

"Jangan buang Mereka Karena Mereka adalah reinkarnasiKu" Ujar Poseidon

Semua orang yang ada di Aula Istana terkejut setengah mati (Hahahaha).

"Ya Kami-sama baru saja mengatakannya kepadaKu" Ujarnya.

"Hoaamm di mana ini" Ujar Naruto sambil menguap karena sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hei Teme bangun" Ucap Naruto sambil membangunkan Sasuke.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Jawab Naruto.

"Selamat datang ini adalah Kota Atlantis" Sambut Poseidon.

"Jadi Kita sudah sampai Ya?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hei Kakek berjanggut JELEK dimana yang bernama Poseidon?" Tanya Naruto sambil meledek Poseidon.

"Cih dasar Bocah sialan siapa yang Kau panggil Kakek berjanggut Jelek?" Ujar Poseidon kesal.

"Tentu saja Kau" Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Aku ini masih muda BODOH" Teriak Poseidon.

"Muda gundulMu janggutMu saja sudah putih" Kata Naruto.

'Hah Aku harus sabar menghadapi tingkah Anak ini nanti' Batin Poseidon.

"Dimana yang bernama Poseidon itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Akulah Poseidon" Ujar Poseidon.

"APA KAU POSEIDON hahahahahahaha" Tawa Naruto.

"Kenapa Kau tertawa bocah?"

"Hahahaha Poseidon"

"Dia memang suka bercanda ya" Ujar Naruto.

"Woi Dobe kurasa Dia memang Poseidon" Kata Sasuke.

"Upps"

"Maafkan Aku Poseidon-jiji" Kata Naruto.

"Hah Anak ini" Keluh Poseidon.

 **Naruto and Sasuke : Power of Two Poseidon Re – Incarnation**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto™ and Ichie Ishibumi™_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Mythology, and Another_**

 ** _Rating : Mature_**

 ** _Pair : Naruto x ? and Sasuke x ?_**

 ** _Warning : Jelek, Buruk, Mainstream, Typo dimana – mana dan yang pasti bikin sakit mata kali ya?_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca!_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 **13 Tahun Kemudian.**

"Naruto , Sasuke" Panggil Poseidon.

"Ada apa Ero-sensei" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Poseidon geli.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU GAKI" Teriak Poseidon dengan Big Head no Jutsu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang diteriaki hanya mengupil.

"Hah Baiklah sebelum Kalian pergi dari sini Kalian lawanlah Aku untuk mengetes Kemampuan Kalian" Ujar Poseidon.

"Cih Aku tidak tega melawan Kakek tua sepertiMu" Ucap Naruto sombong.

"Kakek tua ya" Ujar Poseidon.

Tiba – tiba Poseidon sudah ada di belakang Naruto dan bersiap untuk menebas kepala Naruto dengan Trisulanya.

"Reflek yang bagus" Sanjung Poseidon.

Naruto langsung mengambil Sabit bermata tiga miliknya.

"Oh Kau serius ya sampai memakai **The Three Wolf Fang** mu ya" Ujar Poseidon.

"Haarrrhhgg" Teriak Naruto mulai menyerang Poseidon.

Naruto mengayunkan sabitnya kearah Poseidon.

" _Wind Fang"  
_

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan tekniknya keluarlah Angin berbentuk Taring yang menyerang Poseidon. Poseidon yang melihat itu langsung menghindar. Naruto sudah bersiap di belakang Poseidon untuk Menyayat Psoeidon dengan Sabit yang sudah dilapisi kekuatan Angin spesial **Fujin** nya.

"Rasakan ini" Teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan Sabitnya.

Poseidon yang tak sempat mengelak terkena sayatan Sabit Naruto.

"Yeah" Sorak Naruto.

Tubuh Poseidon yang tersayat tadi berubah menjadi air.

"Jangan senang dulu Gaki" Ujar Poseidon.

"Jadi Kau menggunakan kloning ya" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto kembali menyerang Poseidon sementara Sasuke hanya menonton Naruto dan Poseidon.

" _Hurricane Whirls"_

Setelah Naruto mengucakan tekniknya keluarlah Pusaran Topan yang menarik segala yang ada disekitarnya beserta mencoba menarik Poseidon.

'Sial' Pikir Poseidon.

Poseidon berusaha mencari cara agar tidak terhisap Pusaran Topan.

" _Water Waves"_

Poseidon mengucapkan tekniknya dan datanglah Gelombang air yang besar kemudian ditarik angin tersebut yang menyebabkan pusarannya tidak menarik lagi.

"Hebat juga Kau Ero-sensei" Sanjung Naruto.

"Jangan Kau sepelekan Aku Naruto" Ujar Poseidon.

Naruto dengan cepat langsung menyerang Poseidon dengan tinju anginnya. Poseidon yang Refleknya bagus dapat mengelak. Naruto yang melihat Poseidon mengelak langsung melakukan Roundhouse namun sayang Kaki Naruto di tahan oleh Poseidon.

Naruto merasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk melukai Poseidon. Naruto langsung mengumpulkan Kekuatan Anginnya di Kaki. Lalu diayunkannya Kaki kirinya ke Wajah Poseidon tetapi dengan cepat Poseidon menahan Kaki Naruto yang menyebabkan Tangan Poseidon terluka.

Poseidon langsung melemparkan Tubuh Naruto dengan kuat. Sedangkan Naruto yang tubuhnya dilempar langsung bersalto agar tidak menabrak Pohon.

"Licik juga Kau Gaki" Ujar Poseidon.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menguap bosan melihat pertandingan Naruto dan Poseidon.

"Kini Aku yang menyerang" Ujar Poseidon.

" _Big Tsunami"_

Setelah Poseidon mengucapkan tekniknya tiba – tiba datang Tsunami besar yang berusaha menyerang Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Tsunami itu.

" _Wind Wave"_

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan teknik itu ia mengeluarkan gelombang Angin dari Mulutnya yang membelah Air itu.

" _Water Wave"_

Poseidon mengucapkan tekniknya dan Air yang terbelah tadi berubah menjadi gelombang Air.

" _Splitting the Ground"_

Poseidon mengantukkan Tanah dengan Trisulanya ke Tanah dan Tanah terbelah. Naruto yang tadi hanya berfokus pada satu titik kemudian terjatuh kedalam tanah.

"Selesai sudah" kata Poseidon.

Tiba – tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik Kaki Poseidon kedalam coba kalian tebak siapa itu. Ya dialah Namikaze Naruto salah satu pemeran utama kita yang sekarang sudah berumur 18 tahun.

"Kau pikir ini akan berakhir dengan begitu saja sensei?" Ujar Naruto.

Setelah keluar dar Tanah Naruto langsung menebas Poseidon dengan Sabitnya yang dilapisi **Fujin**. Poseidon yang Kakinya sudah masuk ke dalam Tanah tidak dapat mengelak dan hanya dapat menerima tebasan itu.

"Hiaaaah" Teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan Sabitnya.

"Naruto Kurasa sudah cukup" Ujar Poseidon.

Naruto berhenti mengayunkan Sabitnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah di panggil oleh Zeus ada yang ingin Kami bicarakan" Kata Poseidon.

"Jadi Aku tidak bisa berdansa ya" Ujar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Teme kan nanti Kita bisa melawan banyak Orang" Ujar Naruto.

"Oh ya Kalian masih ingat misi Kalian kan?" Tanya Poseidon.

"Misi apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa Kami-sama tidak memberitahukan misi Kalian?" Tanya Poseidon.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Misi Kalian : - Menghancurkan Organisasi Chaos Brigade

\- Menjumpai Para Maou.

\- Mencegah Pertikaian antara fraksi Angel, Fallen Angel, dan Devil."

"Banyak sekali sensei pasti merepotkan" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Sahabatnya.

"Ini kan sudah tugas Kalian" Ujar Poseidon.

"Baiklah Aku punya pesan untuk Kalian sebelum Kalian pergi untuk Naruto hilangkanlah sifat sombongmu karena itu hanya akan membunuhmu di kemudian hari" Ujar Poseidon.

"Untuk Sasuke jangan terlalu suka berdansa karena Hidup ini bukan hanya untuk berkelahi mengerti" Ujar Poseidon.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mendengar ucapan Guru Mereka.

"Baiklah sekarang Jumpailah Para Maou semua keperluan Kalian akan Mereka siapkan" Ujar Poseidon.

"Tetapi kalau berangkat jangan berpakaian seperti ini malu Aku" Ujar Poseidon.

"Ja ne"

"Jadi Sasuke Ayo kita bersiap – siap" Ajak Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke Istana untuk bersiap – siap berangkat ke Mekkai.

 **1 JAM KEMUDIAN**

"Ayo Sasuke" Ujar Naruto.

"Ayo"

Lalu Mereka berangkat melalui celah Dimensi.

 **DI MEKKAI**

"Dimana Mereka mengapa belum datang" Keluh Laki - laki berambut merah.

"Tenanglah Sirzech-tan mereka pasti sedang di jalan" Ujar seorang perempuan yang cantik dan imut.

"Bagaimana mau tenang mereka sudah terlambat 2 jam Serafall" Ujar Sirzech kesal.

"Sabarkan dirimu Sirzech hoaaam" Ujar seseorang sambil menguap.

"Santai saja Sirzech" Ucap seseorang lagi yang berambut hijau.

Ya merekalah 4 Maou

Sirzech Lucifer

Serafall Leviathan

Ajuka Beelzebub

Falbium Asmodeus

Tiba – tiba terbuka ruang Dimensi dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI" Teriak Sirzech pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maaf Sirzech-sama Kami terlambat karena Kami tadi melihat Nenek- nenek di tengah jalan membawa barang yang berat jadi sebagai ksatria sejati kami harus menolongnya tapi saat setelah mengantar Nenek itu Kami bertemu dengan Kucing hitam karena Kami tidak mau sial jadi Kami lewat jalan lain yah malah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Ujar Naruto polos.

Semua Orang yang ralat Iblis yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto hanya bersweatdrop ria sedangkan Sasuke hanya terenyum melihat sahabatnya meniru gaya bahasa Paman mereka.

 **Flashback On**

"Yo Maaf ya semuanya tadi Aku telambat karena Aku berjumpa Nenek – nenek yang membawa banyak barang jadi sebagai Polisi yang baik Aku harus menolong Nenek itu tetapi setelah menolong Nenek itu Aku berjumpa Kucing Hitam jadi agar tidak tekena sial Aku lewat jalan lain yah Aku malah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Ujar Kakashi.

 **Flashback End**

"Alasan Bodoh untuk perbuatan yang bodoh untuk Orang yang bodoh" Ujar Sirzech masih kesal.

"Jangan marah dong Sirzech-sama terlambat itu kan biasa" Ujar Naruto.

"Biasa Gundulmu" Ujar Sirzech.

"Sudahlah langsung inti saja" Ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-tan jangan buru – buru kan bisa sabar dong" Ujar Serafall dengan nadanya yang childish itu.

"Baiklah , Kalian punya tugas untuk melindungi Adik – adik Kami" Ujar Sirzech.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang punya Adik Sirzech-sama" Ujar Naruto.

"Yah karena Dia sekolah di Dunia Manusia Naruto" Ujar Sirzech.

"Tetapi Sensei tidak bilang Kalau Kalian memberikan Kami tugas" Bantah Sasuke.

"Yah mungkin Dia lupa" Jawab Sirzech.

"Baiklah" Ujar Mereka berdua.

"Naruto tugasmu menjaga Rias dan Sasuke menjaga Sona" Ujar Sirzech.

'Sial si tua bangka itu menjual kami' Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah bagaimana dengan kebutuhan Kami?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Semua sudah Kusiapkan" Ujar Sirzech.

"Baiklah ayo Kita berangkat"

Sirzech membuat lingkaran sihir dan Naruto membuat celah dimensi. Mereka pun berangkat dengan damai , aman , dan sejahtera.

 **Di Kuoh**

"Baiklah Naruto , Sasuke inilah Rumah baru Kalian dan semua perlengkapan Kalian ada di dalam dan besok Kalian harus sekolah" Ujar Sirzech.

"Apa maksudmu Kami masuk SD?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak Aku sudah membuat Ijazah palsu Kalian" Ujar Sirzech.

"Baiklah sekolah dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Highschool Kuoh"

"Apakah Adikmu ada disana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya Kau benar"

"Tapi darimana Kami tahu Adikmu yang mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh iya ini Fotonya"

Naruto meneliti Foto Rias mulai dari atas sampai ke bawah dan berhenti pada satu titik yaitu 0pp41.

"Hey Teme lihat yang ini keren dah" Ujar Naruto menunjukkan Foto Rias.

"Kau beruntung Dobe punyaku tepos" Ujar Sasuke.

Sirzech yang melihat Wajah Naruto mulai risih.

"Hey Naruto jangan Kau apa – apakan Adikku" Ujar Sirzech Garang.

"Baik baik"

"Baiklah sekian dulu ya" Ujar Sirzech.

"Ok" Jawab Naruto.

"Ja ne"

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam Rumah setelah Sirzech pergi. Tanpa Mereka ketahui ada yang mengintai Mereka.

"Aku penasaran dengan Kekuatan Mereka sampai – sampai Sirzech percaya kepada Mereka" Ujar seseorang yang tidak diketahui itu.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Kriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg

Jam weker Naruto dan Sasuke berbunyi dan menunjukkan pukul 7.25. Naruto dan Sasuke sama – sama melihat Jam weker itu.

"Woi Dobe Kita sudah terlambat" Ujar Sasuke.

"Woles Bro tak perlu buru – buru" Ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah Ayo Mandi" Ajak Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun beranjak dari Tempat tidur dan pergi ke Kamar Mandi.

 **After It**

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah selesai berkemas dan Mereka terlihat tampan tetapi Naruto terlihat seperti berandalan walaupun tetap Tampan. Naruto Namikaze tinggi 181,6 Rambut jabrik , Kancing Baju terbuka dan menampakkan Tubuh impian.

Sasuke Uchiha tinggi 181,6 Rambut emo pakaian rapi.

Mereka pun berangkat Ke Highschool Kuoh.

 **Di Highschool Kuoh**

Pintu gerbang HS Kuoh sudah tertutup dengan Rapi.

"Lihat Naruto gerbang sudah terkunci" Keluh Sasuke.

"Tenang Sasuke lihat ini" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto memegang Gembok lalu ia lapisi jarinya dengan **Fujin** nya lalu membobol Gembok itu. Alhasil gembok itu terbuka.

"Bagaimana Sasuke"

"Lumayan"

Lalu Mereka beranjak untuk ke Kantor Guru untuk melapor. Mereka menyusuri seluruh lorong Sekolah sampai bertemu seorang Guru.

"Kenapa Kalian tidak masuk?" Tanya Guru itu.

"Kami Murid Baru dan mencari Kantor Kepala Sekolah" Ujar Naruto.

"Oh Kalian Murid baru ya? Ayo ikuti Aku" Ujar sang Guru.

Mereka berangkat ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah untuk melapor.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" Ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Sensei ini Murid barunya" Ujar Guru tersebut.

"Arigatou Tonoka-sensei" Ujar Kepala Sekolah itu.

" Oh ya Kalian Murid baru ya?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah itu.

Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Ruangan Kalian di kelas XII – A" Ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Tolong Antar Mereka ya Tonoka-sensei" Ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Hai"

"Ayo ikuti Aku" Ujarnya.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Kantor Kepala Sekolah untuk pergi ke Kelasnya.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju Kelas Mereka dan Akhirnya Mereka Menemukan Kelas Mereka.

"Nah ini Kelas Kalian" Ujar Tonoka.

"Hatoku-sensei" Panggil Tonoka.

"Ada apa Tonoka-sensei?" Tanya Hatoku.

"Ini Murid barunya, Nah Kalian Aku tinggal dulu ya" Ujar Tonoka.

"Arigatou" Ucap Mereka berdua.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar ya"

"Nah Murid – murid Kita kedatangan Murid baru dari Osaka" Ujar Hatoku.

"Kalian Masuklah"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

Dari fic di atas telah menunjukkan sebagian kekuatan Naruto dan Kekuatan Sasuke belum. Ciri – ciri Naruto Kaya Foto bio saya tetapi tidak menggunakan jubah atau baju ninja dan ciri – ciri Sasuke sama Kaya Naruto Shippuden.

Kekuatan Naruto : Fujin, Air, Tanah.

Kekuatan Sasuke : Kagutsuchi, Air, Tanah.

OK SEKIA DULU

SALAMKU UNTUK YANG SUDAH REVIEW TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR –BESARNYA.

RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

"Nah Murid – murid Kita kedatangan Murid baru dari Osaka" Ujar Hatoku.

"Kalian Masuklah"

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke dipanggil Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan Kelas. Suasana Kelas yang tadinya ricuh menjadi senyap secara tiba – tiba.

"Kyaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaa Pemuda-san Jadilah Pacarku"

"Kyaaaaa Pemudaku yang berambut Raven jadilah Suamiku"

"Pemudaku yang puaskan Aku" Lupakan yang satu ini.

Semua Wanita diKelas bersorak ricuh melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sialan Kau wajah Barbie"

"Bangsat Kau"

"Sialan Kau Muka Taik"

Naruto merasa emosi dengan ucapan para Pria di Kelas. Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno tengah berbincang tentang Murid baru.

"Mereka tampan ya Rias" Ujar Akeno.

"Aku tidak suka melihat Mereka apalagi Anak berambut pirang itu Dia seperti berandalan dan yang satu lagi sok kalem" Ujar Rias tak suka.

Tiba – tiba Guru itu memukul Meja dengan kuat.

"Diam"

Guru itu berteriak kepada seluruh Kelas.

"Nah Kalian perkenalkan diri Kalian masing – masing" Ujar sang Guru.

"Perekenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruto jika ada yang macam – macam padaku di Kelas ini akan Ku hajar" Ujar Naruto seperti Preman.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" Ujar Sasuke singkat.

4 orang dari Semua Siswa di Kelas itu tersentak mendengar Naruto dan Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa Namikaze Uchiha" Teriak Mereka berempat.

"Ada apa Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san, Gremory-san, Sitri-san?" Tanya sang Guru.

"Tidak Sensei" Ujar salah seorang yang dipanggil Namikaze.

"Hey Teme ternyata ada juga Namikaze dan Uchiha disini dan itu si Gremory dan Sitri yang dikatakan Sirzech" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ya Kau benar Dobe" Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada apa – apa Uchiha-san Kau duduk di belakang Sitri-san, Sitri-san angkat Tanganmu" Ujar Sang Guru.

Lalu Sona mengangkat tangannya.

"Namikaze-san Kau duduk di belakang Gremory-san, Gremor-san angkat Tanganmu" Suruh Hatoka.

Lalu Rias angkat Tangan setelah Senseinya menyuruh angkat Tangan dan Naruto pun pergi kebelakang Rias.

"Hey Jangan Kau apa – apakan Rias sayangku ya" Ujar salah satu Murid.

"Baiklah Kita lanjutkan belajar" Ujar Hatoka.

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke sampai ke tempat duduknya Naruto langsung mengangkat Kakinya ke Meja. Gurunya yang melihat itu langsung memarahi Naruto.

"Namikaze-san turunkan Kakimu" Ujar Hatoka dengan nada marah.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya siapa yang berani melawanku akan ku hajar" Ujar Naruto dengan nada sok preman.

"Kau berani melawanku" Ujar sang sensei.

"Siapa yang membatasi pergerakanku kuanggap Musuh" Ujar Naruto sinis.

Hatoka langsung bungkam seribu bahasadi buat Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng – gelengkan Kepalanya melihat Sahabatnya itu seperti Preman.

"Namikaze-san harap jangan lawan Guru" Ujar Sona memarahi Naruto tetapi dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Siapa Kau berani mengatur – atur Aku" Ujar Naruto.

"Aku Ketua OSIS"

"Memang kenapa kalau Kau Ketua OSIS Kau pikir Aku takut bodoh"

"Kau masih Murid baru jadi jangan semena – menamu di Sekolah ini"

"Kau pikir kalau Aku murid baru Aku akan berdiam diri saja seperti orang dungu?"

Sona langsung bungkam mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menyengat sampai ke ulu Hati.

"Sudahlah Naruto biarkan saja" Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto pun menuruti perkataan Teman sejatinya itu.

"Baiklah Kita lanjut lagi" Ujar sang Guru lemas.

"Hei Teman Kaulah Murid paling berani melawan Guru dan Ketua OSIS yang kejam itu" Ujar salah satu Murid di samping Naruto.

"Itu hanya masalah kecil" Ujar Naruto menutup Matanya.

Pelajaran berlanjut dengan sangat membosankan.

"Hoaaam Bosan" Teriak Naruto.

Sedangkan sekelasnya hanya diam tak ada yang berani melawan.

 **Setelah Satu Pelajaran yang membosankan**

Kring Kring Kring

Lonceng telah berbunyi yang menandakan Jam istirahat.

"Hah akhirnya" Ujar Naruto.

"Hei Dobe ayo keluar" Ajak Sasuke.

"Hei tunggu" Ujar salah seorang Murid berambut pirang dan Pacarnya seorang Perempuan berambut Raven.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apakah Kalian benar bermarga Uchiha dan Namikaze?" Tanya si Pirang itu.

"Bukankah Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri memang ada apa" Ujar Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa, Apakah Kalian pergi dari Mekkai?" Tanya si Pirang.

"Apa Kau mengira Kami Iblis?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sedangkan si Pirang itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dengar ya Kami tidak pernah menjadi Iblis dan Kami tidak akan pernah menjadi Iblis" Terang Sasuke.

"Pasti Kau bercanda" Ujar si Pirang tidak percaya.

"Sudah Kukatakan Kami bukan Iblis bodoh" Ujar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah ayo Kita pergi" Ujar Pacarnya pada si Pirang itu.

Mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **Naruto and Sasuke : Power of Two Poseidon Re – Incarnation**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto™ and Ichie Ishibumi™_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Mythology, and Another_**

 ** _Rating : Mature_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure , Romance , Fantasy , and Another_**

 ** _Pair : Naruto x ? and Sasuke x ?_**

 ** _Warning : Jelek, Buruk, Mainstream, Typo dimana – mana dan yang pasti bikin sakit mata kali ya?_**

 **Chapter 3**

Semua Murid meninggalkan Sekolah karena memang Sekolah sudah bubar begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke pemeran utama kita.

"Hei Dobe kurasa si Pirang tadi mungkin tahu tentang Chaos Brigade" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya kurasa Dia tahu sebab tadi Ia menanyakan apakah Kita pergi dari Mekkai" Ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kita tanya lain waktu saja" Ujar Naruto.

Mereka terus berlanjut jalan sampai ke Rumah Mereka mungkin lebih cocok dikatakan pemberian Sirzech. Ya Rumah yang besar untuk penghuni 2 orang.

"Nah Akhirnya bisa istirahat" Ujar Naruto membuka pintu Rumah Mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam Rumah Mereka. Sasuke melihat ke arah Jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3.00 WJK (Waktu Jepang Bagian Kuoh).

"Hei Naruto sudah Jam 3.00 apa Kau tidak Makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak Aku masih kenyang jadi lebih baik Aku tidur" Ujar Naruto melangkah ke Kamar.

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu Sasuke menuju Dapur untuk mencari Makanan.

 **Sementara itu Bersama Rias.**

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa Gothic terdapat beberapa Iblis muda yang sedang berbincang – bincang.

"Hey Akeno Aku merasa penasaran dengan si Naruto dan Sasuke" Ujar Rias.

"Memang ada apa Buchou?" Tanya Akeno.

"Mereka itu tadi katanya Manusia biasa tetapi bermarga Uchiha dan Namikaze" Ujar Rias.

"Iya sih Buchou tetapi dari Aura Mereka menunjukkan seorang Manusia biasa" Ujar Akeno.

"Kau benar" Ucap Rias.

 **Sementar itu bersama.**

Di Sekolah di Ruangan OSIS terdapat juga beberapa Iblis muda yang juga sedang berbincang – bincang tentang Naruto dan Sasuke juga.

"Sialan si Pirang itu menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan semua Orang" Ujar Sona kesal.

"Ya Kaichou sebaiknya Kau sabar karena tugas Kita akan semakin berat dibuatnya" Ujar seorang perempuan yang menggunakan Kacamata juga.

"Awas saja Dia akan ku balas" Ujar Sona.

 **Kembali dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.**

Didalam Rumah Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat cukup ricuh sebab Sasuke menjatuhkan Kuali yang menyebabkan Naruto terbangun dari Tidurnya.

 **Flashback On**

Saat itu Sasuke sedang ingin memasak Makanan untuk dimakannya. Sasuke mengambil Kuali dari Lemari Piring dan mengambil Saus tomat beserta Daging untuk di Masak. Lalu Sasuke menghidupkan Kompor gas itu dan meletakkan Kuali itu diatas Kompor.

"Chef Sasuke akan menghidangkan Makanan terlezat untuk dirinya" Ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Sasuke memasukkan Saus tomat kedalam Kuali dan juga ia menambahkan sedikit Anggur. Tiba – tiba Api hidup di dalam Kuali. Sasuke yang takut akan kebakran menyiram Kuali tetapi Apinya tidak mati dan Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan Kualinya.

Trang tang tang tang.

"Apa itu" Teriak Naruto dari Kamar.

Dan ia segera berlari kedapur dan melihat Sasuke menumpahkan Saus tomatnya.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Teriak Naruto.

 **Flashback Off**

"Cepat bersihkan Sasuke" Suruh Naruto.

"Sabar Bro" Ujar Sasuke sambil nyengir.

"Bercandamu Jelek" Ujar Naruto kembali ke Kamar.

 **Skip Malam Hari Di Suatu Tempat.**

" **Roaaaaaarrr"** Teriak seekor Moster bukanlebih cocok dikatakan Iblis liar.

Iblis liar adalah Iblis yang memberontak dari Kingnya dan pergi sehingga Mereka dicap sebagai Iblis liar. Memiliki Tubuh seperti Monster.

" **Haaaaaarrrrrrrggggggg"** Teriak salah satu Iblis lain.

" **Hei Ayo Kita cari Mangsa"** Ujar salah satu Iblis itu.

" **Hm"**

Lalu dua Iblis itu berangkat untuk mencari Mangsanya mungkin Karena sudah lapar.

 **Kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke.**

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang Makan Malam di Rumahnya tetapi Sasuke agak risih.

"Hey Naruto Aku merasakan suatu Energi jahat yang mengganggu" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya itu lain dari Iblis biasa auranya lebih gelap" Ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana Kalau berdansa?" Ajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah"

Lalu Sasuke membuat lubang Dimensi untuk celah Mereka pergi ke tempat Iblis liar itu.

 **Dengan Iblis itu.**

Di dekat Iblis itu terlihat Dimensi terbuka dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

" **Hm Kelihatannya Kita kedapatan jatah"** Ujar Iblis itu.

" **Ya Kau benar"** Ujar Iblis lain.

"Oh jadi aura Kalian yang aneh ini ya?" Ujar Sasuke.

" **Ya ini Kami Iblis liar"** Ucap Iblis itu.

"Aku jadi ingin berdansa dengan Kalian" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

" **Jadi Kau ingin berdansa ya?"** Ujar Iblis itu.

"Naruto biar Aku yang urus ini Kau duduk saja" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hei ini tidak adil" 

"Kau kan sudah berdansa" Ujar Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah Aku mulai" Ucap Sasuke lantang dan semangat.

" **Baiklah Kalau Kau ingin mati"** Ujar Iblis itu.

" _Kagutsuchi : Fire Flame"_

Sasuke mengeluarkan Kobaran Api hitam dari dalam Mulutnya dan api itu langsung menyerbu Iblis itu.

" **Groooooaaaarrr Panas , panas"** Teriak Iblis itu.

" **MENGAPA API INI TIDAK PADAM"**

"Api ini tidak dapat padam sebelum Mangsanya hangus bahkan Aku sendiri tidak dapat mematahkan teknik ini" Ujar Sasuke.

" **Grr sialan Kau Manusia"** Ujar salah satu Iblis lain.

Iblis itu langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan cepat sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat Iblis itu.

" _Splitting the Ground"_

Sasuke memukul tanah dengan telapak Tangannya yang menyebabkan Tanah terbelah dan menelanIblis itu.

" _Kagutsuchi : Fire Flame"_

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan api hitam dari Mulutnya kedalam tanah.

"Nah sekarang perbesarlah Apinya Naruto" Ucap Sasuke.

"Cih saat Iblisnya mau mati Kau serahkan padaku" Ujar Naruto kesal pada Sasuke.

" _Fujin : Wind Blow"_

Kemudian Naruto meniup Api tersebut dengan Fujinnya agar semakin besar.

Setelah itu Sasuke menutp kembali Tanah itu.

"Beres sudah" Ujar Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto Aku belum puas" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hm jadi Kau belum puas ya?"

"Begitulah" Ujar Sasuke

"Masih banyak yang seperti itu berkeliaran sudahlah ayo kita pulang" Ajak Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Mereka bersiap – siap untuk pulang.

"Tunggu" Teriak seseorang.

Lalu orang tersebut keluar dari gelap dan menampilkan Rias, Akeno, dan teamnya.

"Ada apa" Ujar Naruto.

"Siapa Kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Rias.

"Kami adalah Naruto dan Sasuke" Ujar Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku" Teriak Rias.

"Jadi"

"Siapa Kalian sebenarnya mengapa Kalian memiliki Kekuatan seperti itu?" Tanya Rias.

"Kami Manusia" Ujar Naruto.

"Mustahil" Ujar Rias.

"Apa yang mustahil di Dunia ini" Ujar Naruto

"Ya Kau benar"

"Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sepertinya kuat dalam dirimu" Ujar Sasuke menunjuk Issei.

"Aku jadi ingin melawanmu" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku juga ingin melawanmu" Balas Issei.

"Bagaimana kalau Kita berdansa" Ajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Ujar Issei.

"Issei jangan" Ujar Rias.

"Biarkan Aku melawannya Buchou" Ucap Issei dengan semangat.

"Hm Baiklah" Ujar Rias.

"Hey Sasuke jangan lama – lama ya" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kalian minggirlah" Ujar Sasuke.

Lalu semua Orang yang ada di tempat itu minggir dari Area pertarungan.

"Bagaimana kalau Kau terlebih dahulu" Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Ujar Issei.

[Boost]

" _Dragon Shot"_

Issei menembakkan Bola api dari sarung Tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Lambat" Ujar Sasuke sambil menggeser sedikit Kepalanya.

"Sial" Keluh Issei.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

" _Dragon Shot"_

Issei kembali menembakkan Bola api pada Sasuke tetapi yang satu ini lebih kuat dan cepat. Sasuke yang melihat datangnya Bola api menggeser sediktit Badannya.

"Masih Lambat" Ujar Sasuke.

Setelah sepuluh detik Kekuatan dan kecepatan Issei naik 4 kali lipat lagi.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Sarung tangan Issei kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Hey apakah Sarung tanganmu bisa bicara?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini bukan Sarung tangan melainkan Sacred gear" Jelas Issei.

"Apa itu Sacred gear?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu menjelaskannya" Ujar Issei sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah Ayo serang Aku lagi" Suruh Sasuke.

"Baiklah"

Issei langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Issei melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke mngelak.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Kecepatan Issei kembali naik 4 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Bagus Kau membuatku cukup tertarik" Ujar Sasuke cukup tertarik pada Issei.

"Rasakan ini" Ujar Sasuke memberikan tendangan yang keras pada Issei.

Issei menerima tendangan yang kuat itu sampai ia terdorong dan menabarak pohon.

"Hanya itukah kekuatanmu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Lemah"

Issei bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan mudahnya" Ujar Issei.

"Haha sepertinya Kau masih ingin bermain – main ya" Ujar Sasuke.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

" _Dragon Laser"_

Issei menembakkan Laser api dari sarung tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat laser itu mencoba menyerangnya ia langsung melakukan kayang dan dengan cepat Issei sudah ada di atasnya dan ingin menendang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku" Ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menangkap Kaki Issei dan melemparkannya kearah Pohon.

"Reflekku ini sangat bagus" Ujar Sasuke.

"ISSEI" Teriak Rias.

"Tenang saja Sasuke itu tidak serius" Ujar Naruto enteng.

Rias kembali tenang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Bagaimana apa Kau masih ingin berdansa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu sekalian latihan untuk kekuatanku" Ujar Issei.

"Jadi seperti latihan ya? Baiklah Aku akan memberikan ajaran seprti di Neraka" Ujar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke mulai serius" Ujar Naruto sambil menonton Issei dan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengapa Kau bisa menghindari semua pukulan dan Jurusku?" Tanya Issei.

"Yang Kau perlukan adalah reflek" Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menendang Issei dari belakang.

Issei yang terkena tendangan itu mendengus kesakitan.

"Reflek" Ujar Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menyerang Issei dengan tinjunya kepada Wajah Issei.

Wajah Issei yang terkena pukulan Sasuke membuat Hidung Issei mengeluarkan darah.

"Ugh" Dengus Issei.

" **Jadi Kau dikalahkan oleh Manusia itu Gaki?"** Tanya Seekor Naga merah yang ada dalam Tubuh Issei.

" **Kau ingin kekuatanku kemarilah"** Ajak Naga merah itu.

"Baik Ddraig pinjamkan Aku kekuatanmu" Ujar Issei.

Naga itu Ddraig salah satu dari 13 Longinus yang katanya dapat membunuh Tuhan ( Bukan yang sebenarnya ya ).

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Kekuatan Issei naik berkali – kali lipat dari sebelumnya bahkan aura merah Ddraig menguar di Tubuh Issei. Bahkan tanah di sekitar Issei retak karena kekuatan yang dikeluarkannya sangat besar.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan" Ujar Sasuke bersiap – siap.

Dengan sangat cepat Issei menyerang Sasuke tetapi dengan Reflek yang sangat bagus yang ia bentuk selama 13 tahun.

"Sudah kukatakan Kau tidak dapat menyentuhku" Ujar Sasuke.

" _Dragon Shot"_

Kali ini Bola api yang ditembakkan Issei lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

" _Water Wall"_

Sasuke mengeluarkan Air dari Mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding air. Bola api yang ditembakkan Issei bertabrakkan dengan dinding air Sasuke membuat asap yang menutupi tempat mereka berdansa.

Sasuke yang merasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk menyerang Issei langsung bersiap – siap.

" _Earth Spear"_

Sasuke membuat Tombak dari tanah untuk menyerang Issei. Sasuke mengayunkan Tangannya kebawah dan dengan segera Tombak itu menyerang Issei. Para penonton tidak dapat melihat Issei dan Sasuke tetapi Naruto merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik. Sementara penonton hanya menggigit jari menunggu hasil dari pertarungan itu.

'Mungkin Sasuke ingin membunuhnya' Batin Naruto.

" _Fujin : Wind Whirls Ball"_

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan tekniknya di tangannya terbentuk sebuah Bola angin yang berputar mirip Rasengan tetapi bukan karena ini terbuat dari Angin. Angin itu sangat kuat dapat membuat Orang yang terkena itu menjadi serpihan – serpihan kecil.

Lalu Naruto melemparkan Bola angin itu ke tengah – tengah Arena pertempuran yang membuat wilayah pertarungan itu menjadi hancur dan asap yang menutupinya menghilang. Tombak Sasuke yang tadi akan menyerang Issei terhenti dan hancur oleh angin Naruto. Angin itu terus berputar seperti bor yang membuat lubang itu semakin dalam.

Sasuke yang merasa acara berdansanya diganggu menjadi kesal.

"HEY TEME KENAPA KAU MENGGANGGUKU" Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Bercandamu jelek" Ujar Naruto.

Lalu Naruto mendekati Issei dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu" Ujar Naruto membantu Issei.

"Ya ini karena Dia sangat kuat" Ujar Issei.

Rias dan teamnya mendekati Issei dan Naruto begitu juga Sasuke.

"Issei Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku tidak apa – apa Buchou" Ucap Issei.

"Hey Kau sangat kuat" Ujar Issei.

"Aku memang kuat" Ujar Sasuke.

"Heh jangan sombong Kau Sasuke" Ujar Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Hyodou Issei" Ujar Issei.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke.

Tiba – tiba Tubuh Issei lemas dan bersiap untuk pingsan.

"Kelihatannya ia kelelahan" Ujar Naruto.

Rias langsung khawatir setengah mati melihat Pionnya yang Manis itu pingsan.

"Issei" Panggil Rias.

"KAU... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISSEI" Teriak Rias pada Sasuke.

"Dia hanya kelelahan" Ujar Naruto.

"KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR" Teriak Rias pada Naruto.

"Hah Perempuan memang merepotkan" Ujar Naruto.

"Akeno siapkan Lingkaran Sihir" Ujar Rias.

"Kalian akan membayar untuk semua ini" Ujar Rias.

"Buchou Lingkaran Sihir sudah siap" Ujar Akeno.

"Ayo Kita pulang" Suruh Rias pada semua Peeragesnya.

Rias dan Peeragesnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke ditempat itu.

"Sasuke Kau tahu memang benar terus berkelahi itu tidak bagus" Ujar Naruto.

"Ya Kau benar tetapi Darah ini membuatku terus ingin berkelahi" Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga sama denganmu tetapi Aku dapat menahan hasrat itu" Ujar Naruto.

Sementara itu ada yang mengawasi Naruo dan Sasuke dari udara. Dengan menggunakan sayapnya ia memperhatikan Sasuke dan Issei bertarung.

"Aku juga ingin bertarung denganmu Sasuke" Ujar Orang itu dan terbang ke Udara.

 _ **To Be Continued !**_

Bagaimana lebih menarik?

Biar agak mengerti Saya akan bagi – bagi kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto Power : Manipulasi Fujin , Manipulasi Air , dan Manipulasi Tanah.

Sasuke Power : Manipulasi Kagutsuchi ( Api ) , Manipulasi Air , dan Manipulasi Tanah.

Dan tadi saat pertama kali Sekolah ada 2 orang yang bermarga Namikaze dan Uchiha siapakah mereka?

Jika ingin tahu Review Fanfic ini agar tahu lanjutan dari cerita ini ya !

 **Update 3 atau 4hari sekali tetapi kalau ada gangguan mungkin seminggu sekali.**

 _ **Terima Kasih buat Brother – brother saya yang mau review.**_

 _ **Review terus ya!**_

 **Type Your Review Here**

 **Thank You So Much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kriiiiinnnnnggggg

"Hoaam sial cepat sekali paginya" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat itdurnya lalu pergi ke Kamar Sasuke.

Blaaar

Naruto menendang pintu Kamar Sasuke sampai hancur berkeping – keping.

"SIALAN KAU DOBE" Teriak Sasuke emosi.

"Yo Sasuke" Ujar Naruto santai.

"KAU SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN PINTU KAMARKU" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ah tenang kan bisa dilem" Ujar Naruto.

"Kepalamu saja kulem Sialan" Caci Sasuke.

"Haha Bercandamu jelek seleketep" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke yang tadinya Emosi sekarang menjadi Sweatdrop mendengar pernyataannya.

"Sudah sekarang Kita akan mulai mencari tahu informasi tentang Chaos Brigade itu" Ujar Naruto.

"Ya Kau benar" Jawab Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya Kita berangkat Sekolah setelah pulang Kita akan memulai Operasi : Memata – matai Chaos Brigade" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju pada Sahabatnya. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap – siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

 **After It**

"Ayo Sasuke Kita bernagkat" Ajak Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab dengan Anggukannya.

Mereka pun berngkat ke Sekolah dengan Aman , damai , dan sejahtera.

"Hey nanti Kita mulai dari si Pirang itu bukan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya begitulah sebab kemarin Dia bertanya apakah Kalian pergi dari Mekkai" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hmm"

Tiba – tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu Aura lain yang lain daripada Iblis karena memiliki aura positifnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya" Jawabnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke Langit dan terlihat seseorang terbang di Udara. Seseorang itu memiliki sayap hitam.

"Kelihatannya itu Iblis" Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak Iblis tidak memiliki Aura Positif" Ujar Sasuke.

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke : Power of Two Poseidon Re – Incarnation**_

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto™ and Ichie Ishibumi™_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Mythology, and Another_**

 ** _Rating : Mature_**

 ** _Pair : Naruto x ? and Sasuke x ?_**

 ** _Warning : Jelek, Buruk, Mainstream, Typo dimana – mana dan yang pasti bikin sakit mata kali ya?_**

 **Chapter 4 Selamat Membaca !**

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga kurang tahu" Ujar Sasuke.

"Atau mungkin..." Sasuke berusaha mengingat – ingat apa yang dikatakan Poseidon pada Mereka.

"Ya itu adalah Da – Tenshi" Ujar Sasuke.

"Da – Tenshi?"

"Dasar Naruto Kau bodoh sekali Kau tidak ingat perkataan Guru" Ujar Sasuke.

 **Flashback On**

"Hey Kalian sebelum Kalian pergi Aku akan menerangkan tentang Fraksi – fraksi yang mendominasi Dimensi ini" Ujar Poseidon.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Fraksi Tenshi yaitu Fraksi Iblis memilik aura Positif dan tidak ada sedikitpun aura negatif , Da – Tenshi ber aura positif bercampur dengan aura negatif , dan Akuma memiliki aura negatif" Ujar Poseidon pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **Flashback Off**

"Oh iya kalau Da – Tenshi beraura Positif dan Negatifkan?" Ujar Naruto.

"Ya"

"Bagaimana kalau Kita tangakp dan mengintrogasinya?" Ajak Naruto.

"Ya kurasa Kau benar" Jawab Sasuke.

Mereka langsung berlari mengejar kemana arah Da – Tenshi itu pergi. Mereka berlari cepat sampai menabrak pejalan Kaki.

"Ayo Naruto cepat" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ini juga sudah cepat" Ujar Naruto.

Saat berlari Naruto terpikir suatu hal yang membuatnya berhenti berlari. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berhenti langsung menghampiri Naruto. 

"Kenapa Kau berhenti disaat genting begini Naruto" Keluh Sasuke.

"Hey Kau tahu Aku kan bisa terbang dengan Manipulasi Fujin ini" Ujar Naruto.

"Oh iya kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi" Ujar Sasuke.

"Kita ke gang itu dulu agar orang tidak melihat Kita" Ujar Naruto.

Lalu Mereka pergi ke gang sepi tersebut dan Naruto membuat sebuah Pusaran Angin yang mengangkat Mereka ke udara.

"Ayo cepat Naruto" Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mempercepat laju Anginnya. Akhirnya Mereka dapat mengejar Da – Tenshi itu. Da – Tenshi itu yang merasakan ada aura kuat yang mengikutinya mulai melihat kekanan , kekiri , dan setelah Ia melihat kebelakang ada yang mengejarnya.

'Sial ternyata ada yang membuntutiku' Batin si Da – Tenshi.

Da – Tenshi itu mempercepat terbangnya.

"Hey Sasuke sepertinya Dia mengetahui bahwa Kita membuntutinya" Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kejar dengan kecepatan penuh" Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka mempercepat terbangnyadengan kecepatan Angin.

"Sial Mereka cepat sekali" Keluh si Da – Tenshi.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dekat dengan Da – Tenshi itu. Da – Tenshi itu yang merasa akan terkejar turun ke sebuah Hutan.

"Naruto turun" Suruh Sasuke.

Naruto menurunkan Anginnya sampai Mereka betul – betul menyentuh tanah.

"Hey apa tujuan Kalian mengejarku?" Tanya si Da – Tenshi.

"Kami akan menangkapmu" Ujar Naruto.

"Kau pikir Mahluk sepertimu bisa menangkapku" Ejek si Da – Tenshi yang memiliki Rambut biru itu.

Naruto langsung menerjang si Da – Tenshi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Si Da –Tenshi yang tidak sempat menghindar terkena tendangan Roundhouse Naruto terjatuh dengan keras di tanah.

"Heh jangan sepelekan Aku" Ujar Naruto.

Si Da – Tenshi itu bangkit dari jatuhnya akibat tendangan Naruto tadi.

"Hm tendanganmu kuat juga ya" Ujar si Da – Tenshi itu.

"Tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan Kalawarner" Ujar Kalawarner.

"Oh jadi Namamu Kalawarner ya?" Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu Kami akan menangkapmu" Lanjut Naruto.

"Dalam mimpimu" Ujar Kalawarner langsung menerjang Naruto.

Kalawarner sudah bersiap dengan Pedangnya untuk menghabisi Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Kalawarner sudah datang langsung membuka celah dimensi untuk mengambil **The Three Wolf Fang** nya.

"Senjatamu bagus juga ya" Puji Kalawarner.

"Bukan Cuma Bagus taoi banyak bagus" Ujar Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja senjata siapa yang paling kuat" Ujar Kalawarner.

"Hei Naruto Aku juga ingin bermain" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hei tadi malam Kau sudah bermain dengan puas" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto mngadahkan pandangannya kedapan dan melihat Kalawarner sudah ada di depannya dengan ayunan pedang berlapis aura Suci.

"WOOOAH" Teriak Naruto sambil kayang agar tidak terkena tebasan pedang Kalawarner.

"Kau hebat juga bisa menghindari seranganku tadi Manusia" Puji Kalawarner.

"Jangan panggil Aku Manusia Kalawarner namaku...

Naruto langsung melompat dan mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah Kalawarner. Kalawarner yang melihat Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang. Sabit Naruto hanya menghancurkan tanah karena Kalawarner sudah melompat ke belakang.

"Nama Namikaze Naruto" Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak penting dengan Namamu" Ujar Kalawarner.

Naruto langsung mengayunkan Sabitnya ke arah Kalawarner secara Horizontal sedangkan Kalawarner menangkis Sabit Naruto dengan pedangnya. Naruto dan Kalawarner saling beradu senjata dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Ternyata Kau hebat dalam permainan senjata" Puji Kalawarner lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu pujianmu" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto memberikan sebuah serangan yang mengerikan secara Diagonal dan Kalawarner yang melihat serangan ganas Naruto langsung menangkis. Tetapi karena Pedang Kalawarner tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan maut Naruto.

"Apa?" Kalawarner terkejut setengah mati karena Pedangnya patah karena tebasab mengerikan dari seorang Namikaze.

Naruto tersenyum bangga meilhat Sabitnya lebih hebat dari senjata Kalawarner.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"KAU KAU akan ku **Bunuh** " Ujar Kalawarner dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata bunuh.

"Dalam mimpimu" Ujar Naruto.

Kalawarner menyiapkan banyak sekali Holy Spear untuk menyerang Naruto bahkan memenuhi arena pertarungan Mereka.

"Wah banyak sekali ya" Ujar Naruto.

"RASAKAN INI" Teriak Kalawarner.

Beribu Holy Spear tadi menuju Naruto dengan cepat.

" _Earth Wall"_

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan jurusnya Naruto memukul tanah dengan Sabitnya dan keluarlah Dinding tanah untuk melindunginya dari Holy Spear yang banyak itu. Beribu Holy Spear tadi tertancap ke Dinding tanah itu. Setelah semua Holy Spear tertancap Naruto mengantukkan tanah agar Dinding itu kembali masuk kedalam tanah.

Setelah Dinding itu masuk kedalam tanah Naruto melihat Kalawarner yang sudah ngos – ngosan tak karuan.

"Bagaimana masih ingin lanjut?" Tanya Naruto.

Kalawarner mengeluarkan Sayap Gagaknya untuk lari dar Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kurasa sampai disini dulu" Ujar Kalawarner.

"Kuras tidak"

Naruto melemparkan Sabitnya dengan Rantai yang bersiap untuk melilit Tubuh Kalawarner.

"Sudah kubilang Kau tidak bisa lari dariku" Ujar Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Kami hanya ingin bertanya satu hal" Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membongkar satu pun rahasia Kami" Ujar Kalawarner.

"Bukan bukan Kamu hanya ingin bertanya tentang Chaos Brigade apakah Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Chaos Brigade" Gumam Kalawarner.

"Ya"

Sasuke datang ketempat Naruto karena sudah selesai berdansa.

"Bagaimana kalau Aku tidak mau?" Tanya Kalawarner.

"Kau akan Kami siksa" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum bak Psikopat gila.

Kalawarner menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Baiklah Chaos Brigade adalah sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk menghancurkan tiga fraksi yang mendominasi Dunia yaitu Tenshi , Da – Tenshi , dan Akuma" Ujar Kalawarner.

"Lanjutkan"

"Mereka beraggotakan Old Satan , Hero Fraction , Ophis , hanya itu yang Aku ketahui dan juga kekuatan Mereka sangatlah melebihi batas" Ujar Kalawarner.

"Dimana Markas Mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Markas Mereka Aku tidak tahu" Ujarnya.

"Hm jadi hanya ini yang Kau tahu ya?" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang bebaskan Aku" Ujar Kalawarner.

"Tidak Kau masih memiliki satu tugas yaitu menjadi Mata – mata Kami" Ujar Naruto.

"Dan jika Kau berkhianat Kau akan mati" Lanjut Naruto.

"Apa yang harus kumata – matai?" Tanya Kalawarner.

"Tentu saja Chaos Brigade" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Naruto melepaskan Kalawarner dari Rantainya dan Kalawarner bersiap terbang.

"Ingat jika Kau berkhianat Kau akan mati" Ujar Naruto.

"Hmm" Angguk Kalawarner.

Kalawarner meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di Hutan itu.

"Jadi ayo Kita ke sekolah" Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam celah Dimensi untuk pergi ke Sekolah.

 **After It**

Di halaman Sekolah terlihat sebuah celah Dimensi yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dengan begini Kita sudah sampai" Ujar Naruto.

"Ayo sekarang Kita masuk" Ajak Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Sauke memasuki Sekolah menelusuri koridor Sekolah untuk pergi ke Kelas Mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan di Koridor Sekolah sampai Mereka sampai di Kelas dan Sasuke melihat bahwa di Kelas sedang tidak ada orang. Ya karena Mereka belajar Olahragasekarang ini.

"Sasuke ternyata hari ini pelajaran Olahraga" Ujar Naruto.

"Alamaak ternyata Olahraga Aku tidak membawa Pakaianku" Ujar Sasuke khawatir.

"Ya Kau benar apalagi Guru Olahraga garang dan jago Judo katanya" Ujar Naruto.

"Hei Naruto bagaimana ini bolos salah masuk pun salah" Ujar Sasuke.

"Kita masuk saja karena sama – sama akan mengahadapi Dia karena Dia juga Guru kesiswaan" Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu Kita masuk saja" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke Lapangan Sekolah untuk melakukan pelajaran Olahraga. Naruto dan Sasuke merasa akan di siksa di Neraka. Setelah sampai di Lapangan Naruto dan Sasuke melihat semua Murid telah melakukan pelajaran Olahraga. Naruto yang melihat Murid Perempuan hanya tersenyum jahat karena Mereka memakai celana yang sangat pendek dan Mirip CD.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tersenyum jahat memukul Kepala Naruto dari belakang.

"Ittai Kau Tidak senang Teme?" Ujar Naruto.

"Mungkin tidak" Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke tempat dimana Kelasnya sedang Olahraga.

"Hei Kalian berdua" Panggil Guru Olahraga itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke tempat Guru Olahraga.

"Ada apa sensei?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dimana Baju Olahraga Kalian?" Tanya si Sensei.

"Baju Kami Lari Sensei" Ujar Naruto bodoh.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Hm jadi Baju Kalian tinggal ya" Ujar si Sensei.

"Apakah Kalian masih Murid baru?" Tanya si Sensei.

"Ya Sensei" Ujar Naruto.

"LAWAN DIA SENSEI" Teriak salah satu Murid Laki – laki.

"LAWAN"

"LAWAN"

Semua Siswa dan Siswi meneriaki Senseinya agar Naruto dan Sasuke ditantang permainan Judo.

"SENSEI DIA JUGA BERANI MELAWAN HATOKU-SENSEI" Teriak Murid itu lagi.

Sang Sensei yang mendengar teriakan Murid itu Kupingnya menjadi panas sebab Hatoku adalah Wanita yang paling dicintainya. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu langsung mempersiapkan Kuda – kuda untuk melawan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"KALIAN BERANI MELAWAN HATOKU-CHAN MAKA KALIAN AKAN KUHAJAR MULAI DARI KAU PIRANG" Teriak sang Sensei emosi melihat Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa akan terjadi pertarungan mempersiapkan Kuda – kudanya. Guru Olahraga itu langung berteriak.

"HEY KALIAN PERSIAPKAN RING" Teriak si Sensei pada Murid – murid lain.

Murid Laki – laki membuat lingkaran untuk tempat pergulatan Naruto dan Guru Olahraganya.

"AYO MULAI" Teriak si Sensei.

Naruto dan Guru Olahraganya melakukan pergulatan yang hebat dimana Naruto tidak mau kalah begitu juga Senseinya. Mereka mencoba menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

 **Setelah Pergulatan yang membuat Tawa itu.**

Pergulatan Naruto dan Guru Olahraganya berakhir dengan menyisakan Naruto sebagai pemenang.

"Hosh hosh Kau hebat sekali Hosh Bocah" Puji si Sensei.

"Yosh begitulah" Ujar Naruto.

"Sensei sekarang Aku" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hah Aku tidak sanggup lagi" Ujar si Sensei dengan wajah penuh bekas pukulan.

"Hm tadi sok menantang heh" Ejek Sasuke.

"Hah Dia kuat sekali" Ujar si Sensei.

Semua siswa berbisik – bisik tentang Naruto yang dapat mengalahkan si Master Judo Kuoh.

"Yeah"

"Woohoo"

Semua siswa bersorak atas kemenangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **Sepulang Sekolah.**

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke karena harus menghadapi pelajaran yang sulit dan tidak dapat dimengerti.

"Hey Sasuke ayo ke Hutan kurasa Dia sudah menemukan sebuah informasi tentang Chaos

Brigade" Ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke beranjak untuk pergi ke Hutan. Mereka masuk melalui celah Dimensi.

 **Di Hutan.**

Di Hutan terbuka sebuah celah Dimensi yangg mengeluarkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hei Kalawarner" Panggil Naruto.

"Woi Kalawarner" Panggil Naruto lagi.

"DASAR DA – TENSHI BANGSAT DIPANGGIL ENGGAK NYAHUT" Teriakan Naruto menggelegar di Seluruh Hutan.

Tiba – tiba turunlah Kalawarner dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Kalawarner sepertinya ditangkap oleh Orang tersebut dengan Mulut di tutup dengan Kain.

"Jadi ini Mata – mata Kalian?" Tanya Orang tersebut.

Naruto dan Sauke yang melihat Kalawarner ditangkap mulai geram terhadap seseorang itu.

"Lepaskan Dia " Suruh Sasuke.

"Tidak dengan begitu mudah Sasuke"

"Mata – mata kalian ini kurang mahir dalam memata – matai seseorang karena Kami bisa merasakan Auranya" Ujar Orang tersebut.

"Darimana Kau tahu Namaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu tidak penting" Ujar Orang itu.

"Lepaskan Dia sebelum Kau kubunuh" Ujar Sasuke.

"Jika Kau ingin Dia bebas Kau harus melawanKu" Ujar Orang itu.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_

Bagaimana kurang seru bukan tapi tenang Chap depan **SASUKE VS MYSTERIUS MAN**

Tunggu ya!

Oh ya soal update mungkin akan seminggu sekali soalnya repot nih banyak pr.

27 out!


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi Kau ingin melawanku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Orang yang ditanyai itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah Kau membuat hasrat bertarungku memuncak Bung" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke lawan Aku dengan segenap kekuatanmu karena Aku akan sangat serius" Ujar si Mysterious Man sambil mencampakkan Kalawarner.

[Balance Breaker]

Mysterious Man itu langsung berubah ke tahap Balance Breaker di mana sang pengguna mengeluarkan Kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Ayo Sasuke Kita mulai" Ujar Mysterious Man yang telah menerjang Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Dan Namaku adalah Vali" Ujar orang yang bernama Vali.

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke : Power of Two Poseidon Re – Incarnation**_

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto™ and Ichie Ishibumi™_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Mythology, and Another_**

 ** _Rating : Teen ( T )_**

 ** _Pair : Naruto gk ada Pair and Sasuke x ? (Kalau ada Saran Boleh)_**

 ** _Warning : Jelek, Buruk, Mainstream, Typo dimana – mana dan yang pasti bikin sakit mata kali ya?_**

Bagaimana hari anda menyenangkan ? Semoga begitu karena Saya sudah Up Chap 5 chap yang membuat penasaran. Ok bagi yang **Review** Saya ucapkan **Terima Kasih yang sebesar – besarnya** sebab Kalianlah yang akan membuka jalan fict ini kedepannya. Ok tanpa mengurangi Rasa hormat saya dan para Reader-sama Saya akan membuka Chap 5.

 _ **Chapter 5 Sasuke VS Vali**_

"Akan Ku tunjukkan kekuatanku Sasuke" Ujar Orang itu dari dalam Armornya.

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Orang itu sudah ada dengan tinju yang kuat. Sasuke tak tinggal diam ia langsung menahan tinju Vali.

'Ternyata Pukulannya cukupkuat' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya semula akibat tinju Vali. Vali langsung bersalto mundur.

"SASUKE" Teriak Vali.

Vali berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke dan segera menerjang Sasuke dengan cepat dan...

Bruuk...

Sasuke terpental terkena tendangan Vali yang cepat.

"Ayo Sasuke seriuslah Aku tahu Kau belum serius"

Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berdiri.

"Hm baiklah Aku akan serius" Ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke memasang Kuda – kuda bertarungnya.

"Baiklah" Ujar Vali.

Vali melesat seperti kilat dan tiba di belakang Sasuke dengan tendangannya. Dengan reflek yang sangat bagus Sasuke menunduk dan menangkap Kaki Vali dan mengantukkannya ke tanah.

"Ugghh" Vali meringis.

Vali bangkit dari jatuhnya dan kemudian ia berdiri.

"Sasuke ayo lebih serius" Ujar Vali sangat senang karena Lawannya Kuat.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan..

" _Fire Ball"_

Sasuke menembakkan Bola api hitam ke arah Vali sedangkan Vali hanya tertawa. Sasuke terus menyemburkan Bola api dari Mulutnya dan Vali berlari menghindari Bola api Sasuke karena Ia tahu bahwa jika ia terkena Api tersebut ia akan terbakar sampai hangus.

Sasuke berhenti menyemburkan Bola Apinya.

"Hebat Sasuke" Ujar Vali.

"Ayo Kita lanjutkan" Lanjut Vali.

Kini Vali mengumpulkan energi Iblis dan Naga di tangannya. Energi itu membentuk sebuah bola besar yang dapat menghancurkan sekitarnya. Naruto yang melihat itu mundur lebih jauh dari arena Mereka begitu juga dengan Kalawarner.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Dan mempersiapkan Kuda – kudanya. Vali menembakkan dua Bola energi dari Tangannya. Sasuke menahan Bola itu dengan Tinju Kagutsuchinya.

BUMMMM

Terjadi ledakkan yang sangat besar di tempat itu menghanguskan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan ledakkan itu juga membuat Mekkai , Grigory , dan Surga guncang. Asap yang tebal menyelimuti tempat itu sampai tidak dapat di lihat.

 **DI MEKKAI.**

"Apa itu?" Tanya Iblis berambut merah.

"Aku tidak tahu tetapi itu berasal dari Dunia Manusia" Ujar Iblis perempuan.

"Ayo kesana" Ajak Sirzech kepada semua Maou.

 **DI GRIGORY.**

"Sepertinya Vali berbuat onar lagi" Keluh seseorang berambut Pirang plus hitam.

"Sebaiknya Aku kesana" Lanjutnya.

 **DI SURGA.**

"Ledakkan apa ini besar sekali" Ujar lelaki berambut pirang.

"Entahlah Nii-chan ayo Kita lihat" Ujar Perempuan yang juga bermabut pirang.

 **BERSAMA RIAS DAN PEERAGENYA.**

"Buchou sepertinya ada ledakkan di Hutan sebelah utara" Ujar Wanita berambut Dark Blue.

"Ya Kau benar Akeno ayo kesana" Ujar Rias.

 **BERSAMA SONA DAN PEERAGENYA.**

"Kaichou" Ujar Wanita berkacamata.

"Ya ayo Kita kesana" Ujar Sona.

 **BERSAMA SI PIRANG DAN PACARNYA.**

"Satsuki-chan apakah Kau merasakannya?" Tanya Lelaki bermabut pirang.

"Ya Menma-kun ayo kesana" Ujar Satsuki.

 **KEMBALI KE SASUKE DAN VALI.**

Asap masih menutupi tempat itu tetapi asapnya tidak setebal saat ledakan terjadi. Naruto meniup asap itu dengan Anginnya dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan celana saja karena kemejanya sudah hangus. Dan terpampanglah Tubuh yang di idamkan para Lelaki.

"Ayo Kita lanjutkan Sasuke" Ujar Vali.

"Baiklah" Ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke menyiapkan Tinjunya yang dilapisi Kagutsuchi dan Vali dengan Tinju berlapis energi Iblis dan Naga.

"VALIIIIIII"

"SASUKEEE"

Mereka berdua beradu tinju terkuat. Kekuatan yang sangat besar beradu dengan sangat mantap. Tanpa Sasuke dan Vali sadari telah ramai Orang di sekitar arena pertarungan Mereka.

"Oh seperti dugaanku" Ujar Lelaki berambut pirang plus hitam.

"Ada apa Azazel?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Lihatlah seseorang bertarung dengan Vali" Ujar Azazel.

Mereka semua menonton Pertarungan yang sangat memukau itu. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Vali yang beradu tinju membuat sebuah ledakkan yang besar.

BUMMM

Terjadi ledakkan lagi di Arena pertarungan Mereka. Kali ini Sasuke mendominasi dan Vali terpental cukup jauh. Para penonton takjub melihat pertarungan itu.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke?" Ujar Sirzech.

"Hah siapa Sasuke Sirzech?" Tanya Azazel.

"Sasuke itu Reinkarnasi dari Poseidon" Ujar Sirzech.

"Poseidon katamu?" Tanya Azazel.

"Ya Mereka juga masih bawahanku karena Poseidon menyewakan Mereka dengan bayaran Wanita yang top" Ujar Sirzech.

"Wah beruntung sekali Poseidon" Ujar Azazel.

"Jadi itu reinkarnasi Poseidon" Ujar lelaki bermabut pirang.

"Ya itulah Dia Michael" Ujar Sirzech.

Kembali dengan Sasuke dan Vali.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga atas kekuatannya.

"Sasuke Aku belum kalah" Ujar Vali dengan Armor tangannya yang usdah hancur.

[Divine Dividing]

Sacred gear Vali bersuara. Vali berusaha untuk menyerap kekuatan Sasuke tetapi tidak bisa.

"Baiklah cukup basa – basinya" Ujar Sasuke.

" _Dragon Fire"_

Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak Naga api dari Mulutnya untuk menyerang Vali. Naga – naga itu berputar mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Inilah kekuatan Naga api" Ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya kebawah dan dengan segera Naga – naga itu menyerang Vali. Vali yang melihat kedatangan Naga – naga itu berusaha untuk berlari. Tetapi Naga – naga itu dapat mengejarnya. Vali pun menembaki Naga – naga itu dengan energi Iblis dan Naganya tetapi Naga api itu juga membalas serangan Vali dengan menembakkan Bola api.

Vali berusaha untuk berpikri bagaimana cara mematahkan Naga – naga api itu.

'Albion bagaimana ini?' Tanya Vali pada Sacred gearnya yaitu White Dragon Emperor Divine Dividing.

' **Sebaiknya Kau menggunakan Divine Dividing'** Ujar Albion.

'Tapi itu tidak mempan' Ujar Vali.

' **Coba saja'** Suruh Albion.

Vali keluar dari pikirannya dan mencoba menggunakan Teknik Divine Dividibg.

[Divine Dividing] [Divine Dividing] [Divine Dividing] [Divine Dividing] [Divine Dividing]

Naga – naga itu mulai mengecil sampai habis karena Vali menyerap kekuatannya.

"Haha ini tidak akan mempan untukku Sasuke" Ujar Vali.

Sasuke mengingat saat Sacred Gear Vali berbunyi dan secara tiba - tiba Naga – naga itu mulai mengecil. Dari hal itu ia menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa Vali menyerap Naga – naga itu.

"Hei Vali akan kuakhiri ini" Ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil Katananya dari celah dimensi.

"Ini adalah pedang yang luar biasa" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hm Aku juga punya pedang" Ujar Vali.

Vali membuat sebuah pedang dari Energi Iblis dan Naganya.

"Baiklah Ayo Kita adu" Ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Vali melesat dengan sangat cepat dan mulai beradu senjata satu sama lain.

"Pedang ini dibuat dari Berlian dan dibuat oleh Kiklops" Ujar Sasuke.

"Hm Jangan sombong" Ujar Vali.

Sasuke mengaliri Katananya dengan Kagutsuchi untuk membuat pedangnya menjadi sangat kuat. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya secar vertikal , horizontal , dan diagonal ya itu adalah teknik membabi – buta. Serangan Sasuke semakin cepat karena pedang Energi Vali tidak sanggup melawan Katana no Kami milik Sasuke pedangnya hancur.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Vali. Sasuke terus memberikan sayatan pada Armor Vali.

"Ugghh" Ringis Vali karena sayatan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus membabi – buta tanpa ampun kepada Vali. Armor Vali mulai beretakkan dan ada juga yang hancur sebagian.

'Aku tidak boleh kalah disini' Batin Vali.

Vali yang tidak ingin kalah menyiapkan sebuah jurus yang ia rasa sangat mematikan dan juga memengaruhi pengguna. Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan pada Vali. Sasuke mengehntikan aksi menyayat Tubuh Orang dan memberikan sebuah tendangan yang manis plus membunuh.

BLARR

Vali tercampak setelah menerima tendangan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tidak memberi ampun Ia langsung menepuk tanah dengan Telapak tangannya.

" _Earth Wall Six Path"_

Setelah Sasuke berucap keluarlah dinding tanah dari enam arah yang menyergap Sasuke dari 6 arah. Sasuke mendorong kedua Tangannya untuk merapatkannya. Begitu juga dengan dinding tanahnya juga mulai merapat untuk memencet Tubuh Vali sampai hancur. Dinding Tanah itu semakin rapat dan semakin rapat. Vali yang melihat hal itu bangkit berdiri untuk menghindari Dinding tanah itu. Vali berusaha terbang keluar tetapi Dinding itu semakin besar sehingga menutupi jalan keluar Vali.

'Bagaimana ini Albion' Ujar Vali pada Albion.

' **Sebaiknya Kau menghancurkan Dinding itu'** Ujar Albion pada Vali.

Vali keluar dari pikirannya dan berusaha membuat Bola energi untuk menghancurkan Dinding itu. Vali menembakkan Bola energi itu ke salah satu dinding.

BLAAR

BLAAR

BLAAR

BLAAR

BLAAR

Tembakkan Vali itu tidak dapat menghancurkan Dinding Sasuke. Dinding itu sudah sangat rapat dengan Vali dan bersiap untuk menghancurkan Tubuh Vali. Tangan Sasuke sendiri sudah rapat sekali.

[Juggernaut Drive]

BLARRRRR

Dinding tanah yang menutupi Vali hancur lebur karena kekuatan yang sangat besar dari Vali telah keluar. Ya itulah yang disebut dengan Juggernaut Drive milik Vali tingkat paling sempurna dari perubahan Sacred Gearnya. Tubuh Vali telah diambil alih oleh Albion.

Setelah asap yang menutupi itu menghilang terlihatlah Wujud Vali yang sudah berubah menjadi Juggernaut Drive.

" **Grooooooaarr Ini akan menjadi penyesalanmu Bocah"** Teriak Albion yang sudah mengambil alih Tubuh Vali.

"Bahaya Vali memasuki mode Juggernaut" Ujar Azazel khawatir.

"Memang ada apa dengan mode Juggernaut?" Tanya Issei bingung.

" Juggernout adalah mode paling kuat dari Sacred Gear Naga seperti Hakuryukou dan Sekiryutei" Ujar Azazel.

"Jadi begitu kuat ya" Gumam Issei.

Sementara Menma terus memandangi perubahan Vali yang sangat mengerikan.

"Satsuki-chan ini seperti pertandingan High Class Devil" Ujar Menma.

"Ya Kau benar Menma-kun" Jawab Satsuki.

" **Grooooaaaaaaarrrr"** Erang Albion.

Sasuke masih terlihat tenang walau keadaan sudah sangat membahayakannya.

"Hn" 

" _Giant Stones"_

Setelah Sasuke berucap iamemukul tanah. Tanah mulai bergoyang dan terbelah dari dalam tanah itu juga keluar 2 buah Monster batu yang sama besarnya dengan Juggernout Vali. Sasuke duduk di atas tanah untuk berpikir sejenak selagi Monster Batunya melawan Vali. Sasuke berusaha memikirkan suatu ide yang sangat cemerlang untuk menyelesaikan perlawanannya dengan Vali. Kepala Sasuke terus berpikir untuk menemukan ide.

Sasuke masih berpikir sedangkan Vali masih berurusan dengan Monster batu yang tidak mau mati itu. Vali terus menghancurkan Monster – monster itu dengan pukulan dan tendangannya tetapi terus saja Monster itu kembali seperti semula.

" **Sial Ini tidak akan selesai" Keluh Vali.**

Sasuke masih berpikir dengan tenang sampai menemukan sebuah ide yang cemerlang.

"Ya itu" Ujar Sasuke bangkit dari dudukunya.

Sasuke menepuk tangannya untuk menghilangkan Golem tanah itu dari muka bumi. Setelah Sasuke menepukkan tangannya kedua Monster itu hancur kembali menjadi batu.

" **Jadi Kau sudah selesai berpikir?"** Tanya Vali.

Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon ungkapan Vali.

" _Water Clones"_

Setelah Sasuke berucap terbentuklah 5 clone air yang diambil dari air di udara. Clone itu mirip seperti Sasuke ya memang karena itu cloningnya sendiri bukan?. Semua clone Sasuke mempersiapkan Kuda – kuda masing – masing untuk menyerang Vali.

"Kebarisan masing – masing" Ujar Sasuke.

Semua clone Sasuke menuruti perkataan bosnya semua clone itu masing – masing. Clone – clone itu membentuk sebuah segi enam jika dilihat dari atas mengepung Vali dari 6 arah.

" _Big Water Wave"_

Setelah Mereka semua berucap Mereka mengeluarkan air yang sangat banyak yang mulai memenuhi tempat itu. Kapasitas Air semakin banyak bahkan menenggelamkan Vali.

"SEMUANYA MENYINGKIR" Teriak Sirzech.

Semua orang di tempat itu membuat lingkaran sihir untuk meninggalkan tempat itu yang sebntar lagi akan penuh dengan air. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya tidak meninggalkan tempat itu. Begitu juga dengan air yang sudah menenggelamkan sampai batas lututnya.

"HEI BIARKAN AKU PERGI" Teriak Kalawarner.

"Diam Kau" Balas Naruto.

Naruto tidak ingin melepaskan Kalawarner agar tidak melarikan diri dan bersembunyi agar tidak dijadikan sandera Naruto. Kalawarner masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto karena takut tenggelam ditelan air. Mari kembali bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya dan clonnya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup" Ujar Sasuke.

"Saatnya mendidihkan air ini" Ujar Sasuke.

" _Kagutsuchi Big Flame"_

Sasuke dan clonnya mengeluarkan kobaran api besar yang berwarna hitam untuk mendidihkan air yang telah dikeluarkannya sebelumnya. Api itu melengket di air dan tidak padam karena berhantaman dengan air. Semua penonton yang melihat kejadian itu tercengang akibat hal yang terjadi barusan Api melawan air tidak padam apinya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin" Ujar Azazel tak percaya.

"Bahkan Api dari Keluarga Phenex sekalipun dapat padam jika berhantaman dengan air" Ujar Sirzech terkejut.

Sasuke masih berdiri diatas air dengan keyakinan akan menang melawan Vali.

"Ibilah kekuatan Uchiha Sasuke" Ujar Sasuke percaya diri.

" **Grooaar Panas"** Teriak Vali karena terkna Air mendidih sekaligus Api hitam.

"Apapun dapat dilelehkan Api itu" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberikan penutup untuk pertarungan ini" Ujar Sasuke menyiapkan sebuah teknik.

" _Fire Dragons"_

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan tekniknya ia menyemburkan seekor Naga api yang berubah menjadi banyak.

"Ini akan selesai"

Mulut Naga itu sudah menganga begitu besar siap untuk menerkam Vali sampai hancur.

" **Groooaaarr"** Teriak Vali.

BUMMMMM

Ledakan yang cukup besar itu terjadi di tempat Vali terbakar.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Tidak mungkin Vali bisa mati" Ujar Azazel tidak percaya.

"Ya inilah yang sebenarnya" Ujar Michael.

 **Sementara bersama Naruto.**

"Kelihatannya si Vali itu sudah selesai" Ujar Naruto.

"Hah akhirnya bisa pulang juga" Ujar Naruto.

 **Bersama Rias, Menma, Satsuki, Sona, dan teamnya.**

"Akhirnya Sasuke-san menang" Ujar Issei semangat.

"Ya Kau benar Uchiha memang kuat" Ujar Satsuki.

"Hei Namikaze belummenunjukkan kekuatannya sayang" Ujar Menma.

"Si Kuning itu mana bisa diharapkan" Ujar Rias.

"Ya Kau benar" Setuju Sona.

"Heh jangan Kau sepelekan Namikaze Rias kecil" Ejek Menma.

"Tutup Mulutmu Menma" Ujar Rias kesal.

 **Kembali ke Sasuke.**

"Sial" keluh Sasuke.

"Kau akan kubunuh"

"Ophis"

 **To Be Continued.**

Maaf ya lama Upnya soalnya Selama beberapa minggu ini banyak kegiatan yang harus Saya lakukan dan untuk fic ini saya sudah usahakan Waktu.

Tapi tenang mungkin setelah 2 minggu lagi waktu saya sudah luang

Ok

 _ **See You Next Time**_


End file.
